Talk:Great Universal Revolution/@comment-5745743-20151216064355
The Supremum Infinium is another name basically for the Matrix, which is the Grid (essentially), which completely rigs up the entire universe on an outer-spacetime scale known as Everspace, which controls all physics and retains the structure of reality and existence itself and has since existence was created. The Eldreyn, being natural born dissectors of their existence, found ways beyond the existential plane to be able to use Everspace to their ability. Ninthalor, King God of the Eldreyn, dissipates his God powers into a Divine Vortex in Everspace, which counterlocks Other World/God Realm and provides a pathway for a a virus he created known as the Soul Virus, which tears apart lifeforces slowly, to enter and rip apart every single God, bypassing all their god powers. Using this, Ninthalor can merge himself with Everspace itself (roots of dimensional exorealities emitting all God power into the Ninforce, a structurally-complex body of Ninthalor created for that reason). He has the abiltity to duplicate his soul (known as the Soulis Duplicatum) into as many gods as he absorbed. He can also duplicate already-existing gods' souls. After absorbing the power of every single God, Ninthalor successfully ascends to Super God and has absolute control over all fundamentals that make up reality. Following this, Ninthalor travels back in time (through a system of Time Duplexation Tunnels) to 28,000,000 Before Age to shortly before Farwil Duur (his grandfather) was born, and uses his Divine Blessing to bless the sperm used to create Farwil, therefore he would be born a God, thus leading to Ninthalor's power being doubled wthin the present timeline. He then travels to 9,000,000 Before Age to retrieve the Eldrayic blade Dawnfang within another timeline, so not to taint it because of the other. Dawnfang is forged from space itself. Ninthalor rips apart and absorbs all power and souls stored into it (The Souls of the 6,000 Eldreyn), thus destroying the blade. With these souls, Ninthalor's power is therefore sexmillupled and he retains enough power to send a Virus into the Timeline Infinium thus curse every Lookout Crew member and rip their powers from their souls therefore makng them weak mortals (however they can retrieve their powers due to the Gates of Absalon). He now retains ultimate divine power, thus allowing him to ascend the beta god and challenge the Alpha God Elyus. Since Ninthalor is essentially all the Gods, and all the Gods are in different sanctums (bodies) duplicates, Elyus sees no difference from when the Gods were individual. The upcoming omniversal Hokai signals an upcoming retcon, meaning all power for higher level people is pushed down and balanced with the rest, for another 50 billion years. Ninthalor skillfully devises a master plot to take advantage of this Hokai, sent by Elyus himself. All the Gods typically can vote on a decision to change the Hokai. Since Ninthalor is all the Gods, he decides to have it manifest into a metaphysical form. He then absorbs not only its power, but its predecessors' essence and thus retains the ability to amplify his power beyond the beyond limits ever known in multiversal existence, but also weaken all those below him, basically by sending an infinite about of duplicate Hokais through Everspace, therefore counterlocking and infinitely weakening all beings other than himself (whose body is now infinite vessels). This information is contained on Nadir's Wall, located in the sanctum of Mount Amordar within the Aetherium. The Aetherium is a master test prototype world created by the ancient Eldreyn to demonstrate their ideal world. It contains all their ancient secrets (which the modern Eldreyn draw from) and they did not believe it would ever be broken into. Ninthalor is able to bypass into it and forge his energy signature upon the Holy Grail (vessel of the ancient 6000 souls) and fulfill the Great Eldrayic Prophecy of having complete universal control. Ninthalor must put the grail into a weaker vessel--King S. King S' soul contains the Holy Grail (but sealed within a time interlock) within him until the Lookout Crew are forced to remove it only by getting into the exact right timeline (which Master Vorin aids). Sensing this, Ninthalor destroys King S and replaces his soul with a substitute--his father Axaloi (whose soul was locked into Dawnfang), whom he can use's soul to overpower the Lookout Crew's Dawnfang. However using Timerend (ancient magical wall spell), they can completely destroy Axaloi and thus negate Ninthalor's existence wholly (which would cause a Dimensional Divine Anomaly that would corrupt and destroy the universe into chaos which the LCrew didn't know), however Ninthalor had his own variant of Timerend setup, saving his only true form. By this point, there was absolutely no hope whatsoever for existence itself as the Eldreyn would hold it under Absolute Control. Ninthalor was unable to destroy any other souls due to Timerend, and thus the Lookout Crew saved theirs but were weakened. Master Vorin, whom Ninthalor feared, was being looked for by him (but couldn't get to him because he hid his soul well). He quickly escorted the LCrew to the Wall of Kyuntum Equillibrum (used in Kochaku arc), which Ninthalor did not know of or destroy, and they rewrote the laws of existential fate, followed by them commiting ultimate final suicide and destroying all of Everspace and the Existential Shell (not all of existence but the husk of it). However due to the Timerend anomolies, suddenly, through a small chance, all of existence was created but this time, the effects of the Hokai retconned everything except Ninthalor and the Lookout Crew (whose souls were locked on the K.E.). Ninthalor was significantly weakened and on Lookout Crew level now, thus allowing them to fight. His soul was also exposed, allowing the Lookout Crew to destroy it, destroy Nnthalor, and rewrite existential history, while adapting to a new universe.